pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dworkin, Ronald
Ronald Dworkin Ronald Myles Dworkin (Worcester, Massachusetts, 11 de dezembro de 1931 — Londres, 14 de fevereiro de 2013) foi um filósofo do Direito norte-americano. As últimas posições acadêmicas por ele ocupadas foram a de professor de Teoria Geral do Direito na University College London e na New York University School of Law. É conhecido por suas contribuições para a Filosofia do Direito e Filosofia Política. Sua teoria do direito como integridade é uma das principais visões contemporâneas sobre a natureza do direito. Atuante no debate público dos Estados Unidos, contribuiu com artigos para o New York Review of Books comentando decisões da Suprema Corte norteamericana, participando das polêmicas nacionais de temas como aborto, pornografia, feminismo. Sua contribuição se estendeu por mais de 40 anos. Especialidade Jurídica Princípios jurídicos Filosofia do Direito Filosofia Política Origem Estados Unidos (Massachusetts) Família Profissão Professor e jurista Formação acadêmica Estudou na Universidade Harvard e no Magdalen College da Universidade Oxford, onde ele era aluno de Rupert Cross e um Rhodes Scholar. Depois estudou na Harvard Law School. Obras publicadas DWORKIN, R. M.. O império do direito. Tradução: Jefferson Luiz Camargo. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 2003. xv, 513 p. ISBN 8533610122. (Número de Chamada: 340.1 D99) DWORKIN, R. M.. Uma questão de princípio. 2. ed. Tradução: Luís Carlos Borges. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 2005. xv, 593 p. (Justiça e direito) ISBN 8533621116. (Número de Chamada: 340.1 D99) Ideologia/Partidos políticos Progressista Liberalismo igualitário Cargos públicos e outros Atuou como assistente do juiz Learned Hand da Corte de Apelo dos Estados Unidos. Atuou como advogado no escritório Sullivan and Cromwell, em New York. Trabalhou como professor de Direito da Universidade Yale. Em 1969, Dworkin foi indicado para a Cadeira de Teoria Geral do Direito em Oxford como sucessor de H.L.A. Hart e foi eleito companheiro em Oxford. Professor de Filosofia do direito em University College London. Professor de Direito em New York University School of Law Professor de Filosofia em Universidade de Nova Iorque (NYU), desde o final dos anos 1970. Religião Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Dworkin Outros sites Frases Citações De Ronald Dworkin ... popular mas irrealista, de que tais convicções não devem representar absolutamente nenhum papel nessas decisões ... a visão oposta, de que Direito e política são exatamente a mesma coisa, que os juízes que decidem casos constitucionais difíceis estão simplesmente votando suas convicções políticas pessoais como se fossem legisladores ou delegados de uma nova assembléia constituinte. (DWORKIN, 2005, p. IX). Sem dúvida, é verdade, como descrição bem geral, que numa democracia o poder está nas mãos do povo. Mas é por demais evidente que nenhuma democracia proporciona a igualdade genuína de poder político. Muitos cidadãos, por um motivo ou outro, são inteiramente destituídos de privilégios. O poder econômico dos grandes negócios garante poder político especial a quem os gere. ... Membros de minorias organizadas têm, como indivíduos, menos poder que membros individuais de outros grupos que são, enquanto grupos, mais poderosos. Essas imperfeições no caráter igualitário da democracia são bem conhecidas e, talvez, parcialmente irremediáveis. Devemos levá-las em conta ao julgar quanto os cidadãos individualmente perdem de poder político sempre que uma questão sobre direitos individuais é tirada do legislativo e entregue aos tribunais. ... Devemos também lembrar que alguns indivíduos ganham em poder político com essa transferência .... Pois os indivíduos têm poderes na concepção de Estado de Direito centrada nos direitos, que não têm na concepção centrada na legislação. Eles têm o direito de exigir, como indivíduos, um julgamento específico acerca de seus direitos. Se seus direitos forem reconhecidos por um tribunal, esses direitos serão exercidos, a despeito do fato de nenhum Parlamento ter tido tempo ou vontade de impô-los. (DWORKIN, 2005, p. 31). ... como, normalmente, os ricos têm mais poder sobre o legislativo que os pobres, pelo menos a longo prazo, transferir algumas decisões do legislativo pode, por essa razão, ser mais valioso para os pobres. ... Se os tribunais tomam a proteção dos direitos individuais como sua responsabilidade especial, então as minorias ganharão em poder político, na medida em que o acesso aos tribunais é efetivamente possível .... ... não há nenhuma razão para pensar, abstratamente, que a transferência de decisões sobre direitos, das legislaturas para os tribunais, retardará o ideal democrático da igualdade de poder político. Pode muito bem promover esse ideal. (DWORKIN, 2005, p. 31-32) As questões que políticas que o modelo centrado nos direitos recomenda ... exigem que as respostas políticas dadas a elas sejam explícitas e fundadas em princípios, para que seu apelo e compatibilidade com princípios mais geralmente endossados possam ser testados. ... Se a concepção de Estado de Direito centrada nos direitos se tornasse mais popular do que tem sido, a educação jurídica tornar-se-ia quase certamente mais ampla e mais interessante do que é agora, e homens e mulheres que nunca pensariam numa carreira jurídica, por desejarem uma carreira que tenha influência para a justiça social, começariam a pensar de maneira diferente. (DWORKIN, 2005, p. 36). O direito não é esgotado por nenhum catálogo de regras ou princípios, cada qual com seu próprio domínio sobre uma diferente esfera de comportamentos. Tampouco por alguma lista de autoridades com seus poderes sobre parte de nossas vidas. O império do direito é definido pela atitude, não pelo território, o poder ou o processo. ... é uma atitude contestadora que torna todo cidadão responsável por imaginar quais são os compromissos públicos de sua sociedade com os princípios, e o que tais compromissos exigem em cada nova circunstância. ... é, por último, uma atitude fraterna, uma expressão de como somos unidos pela comunidade apesar de divididos por nossos projetos, interesses e convicções. Isto, é, de qualquer forma, o que o direito representa para nós: para as pessoas que queremos ser e para a comunidade que pretendemos ter. (DWORKIN, 2003, p. 492). Bonavides sobre Dworkin É na idade do pós-positivismo que tanto a doutrina do Direito Natural como a do velho positivismo ortodoxo vêm abaixo, sofrendo golpes profundos e crítica lacerante, provenientes de uma reação intelectual implacável, capitaneada sobretudo por Dworkin, jurista de Harvard. Sua obra tem valiosamente contribuído para traçar e caracterizar o ângulo novo de normatividade definitiva reconhecida aos princípios. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 274). Na análise crítica ao positivismo, Dworkin proclama que, se tratamos princípios como direito, faz-se mister rejeitar três dogmas dessa doutrina. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 274). O primeiro, diz ele, é o da distinção entre o Direito de uma comunidade e os demais padrões sociais (social standards) aferidos por algum test na forma de regra suprema (master rule). O segundo – prossegue – referente à doutrina da discrição judicial – a "discricionariedade do juiz". E, finalmente, o terceiro, compendiado na teoria positivista da obrigação legal, segundo a qual uma regra estabelecida de Direito – uma lei – impõe tal obrigação, podendo ocorrer, todavia, a hipótese de que num caso complicado (hard case), em que tal lei não se possa achar, inexistiria a obrigação legal, até que o juiz formulasse nova regra para o futuro. E, se a aplicasse, isto configuraria legislação ex post facto, nunca o cumprimento de obrigação já existente. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 274-275). Dali parte Dworkin para a necessidade de tratar-se os princípios como direito, abandonando, assim, a doutrina positivista e reconhecendo a possibilidade de que tanto uma constelação de princípios quanto uma regra positivamente estabelecida podem impor obrigação legal. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 275). A par da reviravolta antipositivista de Dworkin, num momento culminante para o advento do pós-positivismo, urge, tocante aos princípios, acompanhar a escalada e o desdobramento da doutrina, desde a tibieza inicial de Betti e Esser em reconhecer-lhes a normatividade, até as posições mais recentes e definidas do constitucionalismo contemporâneo e seus precursores, que erigiram os princípios a categorias de normas, numa reflexão profunda e aperfeiçoadora. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 275). Tendo ocorrido já tanto aquela maturidade do processo histórico como a sua evolução terminal - a que se reportou o conspícuo Jurista - faz-se, agora, de todo o ponto possível asseverar, a exemplo de Esser, Alexy, Dworkin e Crisafulli, que os princípios são normas e as normas compreendem igualmente os princípios e as regras. (p. 281) (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 281). A construção doutrinária da normatividade dos princípios provém, em grande parte, do empenho da Filosofia e da Teoria Geral do Direito em buscarem um campo neutro onde se possa superar a antinomia clássica Direito Natural/Direito Positivo. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 285). Teve essa construção, conforme vimos, a presença desbravadora de Esser, cuja dubiedade, todavia, decorre grandemente de sua formação jusprivatista, que lhe não consentiu dar, além do salto para o judicialismo de um novo Estado de Direito – tendência contemporânea com a qual tem também alguma afinidade a teoria material da Constituição – o passo decisivo, de natureza qualitativa, observada unicamente com a virada para o juspublicismo, desde a intervenção contributiva de juristas do porte de Friedrich Müller na Alemanha e Ronald Dworkin nos Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 285-286). Com efeito, ambos já se colocam na faixa histórica do pós-positivismo, cujas teses mais fecundas e representativas encabeçam verdadeiramente; Müller, com o normativismo de sua teoria estruturante do Direito, intentando ultrapassar pelas vias conceituais de uma concepção material o formalismo normativista de Kelsen; Dworkin, com a conexidade Direito/Moral, buscando a balar e desterrar da Ciência Jurídica o positivismo de Hart. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 286). Assim como Müller, na Alemanha, rompe com a tradição de Kelsen, Jellinek, Laband e Gerber, já Dworkin, no mundo anglo-americano, levanta a cátedra de Harvard contra a de Oxford, onde até então a filosofia jurídica de Hart conservava intangível a inspiração positivista de Bentham e Austin. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 286). São momentos culminantes de uma reviravolta na região da doutrina, de que resultam para a compreensão dos princípios jurídicos importantes mudanças e variações acerca do entendimento de sua natureza: admitidos definitivamente por normas, são normas-valores com positividade maior nas Constituições do que nos Códigos; e por isso mesmo providos, nos sistemas jurídicos, do mais alto peso, por constituírem norma de eficácia suprema. Essa norma não pode deixar de ser o princípio. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 286). Mas aqui fica para trás, já de todo anacrônica, a dualidade, ou, mais precisamente, o confronto princípio versus norma, uma vez que pelo novo discurso metodológico a norma é conceitualmente elevada à categoria de gênero, do qual as espécies vêm a ser o princípio e a regra. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 286). Alexy instituiu a distinção entre regras e princípios, que na essência é a mesma de Dworkin. Conjugou as duas modalidades debaixo do conceito de normas. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 287). Contra o conceito de princípio formulado por Alexy levantam-se, contudo, conforme ele mesmo arrolou, três objeções principais. A terceira objeção é a de que o conceito de princípio é demasiado vasto e, portanto, imprestável, ou seja, inútil, porque faria objeto de avaliação todos os interesses possíveis.100 Essa é a mais fraca das objeções, e a ela pouca ou nenhuma atenção lhe concede o formulador da nova teoria dos princípios, salvo para patentear sua divergência com Dworkin, que entende de maneira restritiva os princípios, fazendo dos bens coletivos meras policies, ao contrário de Alexy, que alarga o conceito e insere neste os referidos bens. Em Dworkin os princípios entendem unicamente com os direitos individuais, o que já não acontece com Alexy, cujo conceito tem maior amplitude. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 290). A distinção entre regras e princípios é também, como já vimos sumariamente, um dos pontos centrais da original concepção de Dworkin sobre normas jurídicas. Em muitos aspectos coincide com a do Professor alemão cuja teoria acerca da normatividade dos princípios se inspira em grande parte nas sugestões do Mestre de Harvard. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 291). Vejamos, a seguir, abreviadamente, o pensamento de Dworkin acerca dos princípios, cuja normatividade foi, conforme temos reiteradamente assinalado, dos primeiros em admiti-la com toda a consistência e solidez conceitual, posto que com as insuficiências e imperfeições restritivas corrigidas por Alexy, ao fazer o necessário e indeclinável enriquecimento dos conteúdos materiais dos princípios, cujo raio de abrangência ele alargou, com maior rigor científico. A teoria dos princípios, depois de acalmados os debates acerca da normatividade que lhes é inerente, se converteu no coração das Constituições. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 291). Revertamos a Dworkin. As regras, segundo ele, são aplicáveis à maneira do tudo ou nada (an all or nothing). Se ocorrerem os fatos por ela estipulados, averba ele, então a regra será válida e, nesse caso, a resposta a que der deverá ser aceita; se tal, porém, não acontecer, aí a regra nada contribuirá para decisão. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 291-292). Sempre que se tratar de regra, para torná-la mais precisa e completa, faz-se mister enumerar-lhe todas as exceções.102 O conceito de validade da regra é tudo ou nada apropriado para a mesma, mas incompatível com a dimensão de peso, que pertence à natureza do princípio. Entenda-se bem: peso ''ou valor''. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292). A dimensão de peso, importância ou valor (obviamente valor numa acepção particular ou especial) só os princípios possuem, as regras não, sendo este, talvez, o mais seguro critério para distinguir tais normas. A escolha ou hierarquia dos princípios é a de sua relevância. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292). Das reflexões de Dworkin infere-se que um princípio, aplicado a um determinado caso, se não prevalecer, nada obsta a que, amanhã, noutras circunstâncias, volte ele a ser utilizado, e já então de maneira decisiva. Num sistema de regras, pondera Dworkin, não se pode dizer que uma regra é mais importante do que outra. De tal sorte que, quando duas regras entram em conflito, não se admite que uma possa prevalecer sobre a outra em razão de seu maior peso. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292). Na mesma ordem de considerações: "Se duas regras entrarem em conflito, uma delas não pode ser regra válida. A decisão acerca de qual será válida e qual deverá ser abandonada ou reformada fica sujeita a considerações exteriores às próprias regras". (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292). As soluções possíveis para o conflito, referidas por Dworkin, são as seguintes: um sistema legal pode regular tais conflitos por outras regras, de preferência a que for decretada pela autoridade mais alta; a regra que houver sido formulada primeiro; a mais específica ou algo dessa natureza e, finalmente, a que tiver o apoio dos princípios mais importantes. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292). Só as regras ditam resultados – pondera Dworkin – não importa o que aconteça. Se um resultado contrário se alcança, a regra é abandonada ou alterada – prossegue ele – ao passo que com os princípios tal não se verifica, pois com estes não se procede assim; se eles se inclinam por uma decisão, de forma não conclusiva, e ela não prevalece, os princípios sobrevivem intactos. (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 292-293). O princípio – diz, ainda, Dworkin – pode ser relevante, em caso de conflito, para um determinado problema legal, mas não estipula uma solução particular. E quem houver de tomar a decisão levará em conta todos os princípios envolvidos, elegendo um deles, sem que isso signifique, identificá-lo como "válido" (10). (BONAVIDES, 2012, p. 293). Referências BONAVIDES, Paulo. Curso de direito constitucional. 27. ed. atual. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2012. 863 p. ISBN 8539201127. (Número de Chamada: 341.2 B69) Notas voltar para Banco de Citações voltar para Doutrinadores de Direito